Plus que ma Vie
by Hiveen
Summary: Raphael détestait le contact physique. Il détestait exprimer ses sentiments. Il détestait toutes ces émotions. Il détestait Leonardo. Mais peut-on réellement détester son propre frère ? Souvent, ses mots dépassaient ses pensées, mais parfois, ses actes révélaient plus que ses mots. Parfois, l'amour ne se témoigne que par les actes.


_Bonjour chers lecteurs. Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot sur nos amies les tortues. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. J'ai essayé de faire passer un maximum d'émotions, et j'ai même failli pleurer en l'écrivant (moi qui d'habitude ne pleure pas de mes propres récits …). J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**– Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –**

**– Tous les droits des personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs –**

* * *

**Plus que ma vie**

* * *

_Assit sur un des canapés, Raphael s'ennuyait désespérément. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, et aperçut Donatello dans son laboratoire, qui travaillait encore sur une de ses stupides inventions. Il souffla, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait considérer ça comme une forme de détente. Quoique … chacun avait la sienne, après tout. Un sourire parcouru son visage, alors que Michelangelo passa devant lui, une immense pizza entre les mains. _

_-« Eh Mikey ! » _

_Michelangelo se retourna vers lui et, pour unique réponse, il leva un sourcil. Un immense sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de Raphael, alors qu'il frappa l'arrière de sa tête et lui déroba sa pizza. _

_-« Aïe ! Raph ! C'est ma pizza ! hurla Michelangelo._

_-Plus maintenant », se moqua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé._

_Aussi vite qu'il l'avait dérobée, il en avala une part, puis une deuxième, sous l'air ébaubi de son benjamin qui se frottait toujours l'arrière de la tête, comme pour tenter pour effacer la douleur._

_-« Crétin, lâcha-t-il._

_-On va faire un truc. »_

_Raphael avala une troisième part, puis il plongea ses terribles yeux dans ceux de Michelangelo, lequel gardait les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il posa la boîte de pizza sur le côté, puis il attrapa Mikey par le bras, et le bloqua contre lui grâce sa force nettement supérieure._

_-« À chaque compliment que tu me feras, tu gagneras une part._

_-Pf, espèce de – _

_-Mais à chaque insulte, c'est moi en mangerai une », le coupa-t-il en ricanant._

_Il donna une légère tape dans la nuque de Mikey, puis il le lâcha avant de se rasseoir et de récupérer les cinq parts de pizza restantes. Michelangelo restait bouche-bée. Il avait envie de l'insulter, mais il savait que s'il cédait, il serait soumis à Raphael toute sa vie. Il grogna légèrement, sans quitter son regard du sien._

_-« Va te faire voir », lâcha-t-il._

_Raphael haussa un sourcil, puis il lui lança un sourire narquois avant de mordre dans une quatrième part de pizza. Michelangelo explosa._

_-« T'es nul, c'était ma pizza ! hurla-t-il. Celle que j'avais gardée dans ma chambre ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta force contre moi, sous prétexte que tu es plus fort aux entraînements._

_-Pourtant c'est ce que je fais, rit-il. Mais je pense que tu t'en remettras, il en a d'autres dans la cuisine._

_-Je … mais tu m'énerves ! cria une nouvelle fois Michelangelo, ébahi._

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »_

_Donatello se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Raphael roula les yeux, puis il soupira profondément._

_-« On n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième Leonardo. Un seul suffit largement, lâcha-t-il._

_-Raphael m'a piqué ma pizza, pesta Michelangelo._

_-Ça va lâche-moi Mikey, il y en a d'autres, répliqua le concerné. Au fait, il est où Leo ? »_

_Toujours les bras croisés, Donatello montra le dojo d'un mouvement de tête._

_-« Il s'entraîne._

_-Encore ? _

_-Oui », soupira Donatello._

_Raphael jeta un œil au dojo, puis souffla. Éxaspéré, il se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, abandonnant les quatre parts de pizza restantes aux mains de Michelangelo. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et attrapa une bande dessinée._

* * *

_Les yeux fatigués, il soupira tout en refermant sa bande dessinée. Il bâilla silencieusement, puis il jeta un œil à l'horloge de sa chambre qui affichait 23h36. Il ne faisait jamais attention à l'heure lorsqu'il lisait, et il savait qu'un jour ça lui jouerait des tours. Tout le monde devait être endormi à cette heure-ci, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis presque quatre heures, dévorant chaque mot de ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa lecture instructive du soir. Il regarda autour de lui en pensant que sa chambre avait vraiment besoin de rangement, puis il roula les yeux. Il soupira, puis il se leva tout en s'étirant longuement. Il entendit ses os craquer, et, plus détendu, il quitta silencieusement sa chambre. Sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert au soleil, aussi, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'optique d'avaler un grand verre d'eau froide. Cependant, une faible lumière provenant du dojo attira son attention. Il posa le verre qu'il venait de vider d'une traite dans l'évier, puis il se dirigea vers la pièce à demi-éclairée. Il ouvrit lentement la porte du dojo, et il la referma derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés. Leonardo s'entraînait toujours. Il répétait un kata que Raphael ne connaissait pas. Peut-être avait-il passé la journée à l'imaginer ? Raphael n'en fut pas moins surpris que ça présence n'eût pas été remarquée ; il en fut même sidéré. Stupéfait par son ignorance, Raphael racla sa gorge, sans pour autant bouger de sa confortable et nonchalante position. interloqué, Leonardo se retourna rapidement, puis il soupira, les yeux fermés._

_-« Tu m'as fait peur._

_-Tu comptes t'entraîner toute la nuit ? », ignora-t-il._

_Leonardo roula les yeux, en gardant une ferme prise sur ses deux lames._

_-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange._

_-Je vais te dire ce qui me dérange. »_

_Il décroisa ses bras, puis il poussa légèrement sur son épaule pour se redresser. Il avança alors vers son frère qui attendait curieusement la suite du fond de sa pensée. _

_-« C'est quand tu fais tout pour être le meilleur », lâcha Raph._

_Leo soutenait durement son regard, tandis que Raphael se rapprochait toujours de lui._

_-« Tu crois que c'est mon but, être le meilleur ? demanda-t-il presque choqué._

_-Je sais que tu ne penses qu'à t'entraîner pour être le plus méritant aux yeux de Splinter. Moi j'en ai marre d'être invisible à côté de toi. »_

_Les yeux écarquillés et soutenant ceux de son frère, Leo se contenta de secouer lentement la tête, laissant régner un pesant silence._

_-« T'es con », lâcha-t-il finalement._

_Il passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre la porte, tout en rengainant ses deux armes._

_-« Peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un lèche-bottes. »_

_Lorsque cette remarque transperça les tympans du jeune chef, il s'arrêta net. Estomaqué par ces mots, il fit volte-face vers Raphael, lequel le foudroyait du regard. À peine quinze centimètres séparaient les deux tortues, et Leo se rapprocha davantage pour diminuer cet écart. La tension était palpable, et aucun des deux ne savait lequel exploserait en premier._

_-« Apparemment, t'es trop bête pour t'en rendre compte, mais sache que si je m'entraîne si dur, c'est pour vous. Pour la famille. _

_-On est assez grands pour prendre soin de nous-mêmes, on n'a pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Alors, je te le répète, arrête de nous faire de l'ombre._

_-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux simplement vous protéger, c'est quelle partie que tu n'arrives pas à saisir ?_

_-C'est ton acharnement que je ne comprends pas. Tu penses que tu es parfait, mais tu es loin de l'être._

_-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfait », lâcha Leonardo._

_Raphael serra les poings. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère grandissante seconde après secondes, alors que Leo les affrontait._

_-« Si, jour après jour. Tu joues l'élève et le fils parfait, et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte._

_-Désolé si tu le prends comme ça, mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. _

_-Évidemment ! hurla-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Tu ne vois les choses que comme tu veux les voir ! Tu ne prends jamais en compte mon point de vue. Tu t'en fiches. Tu donnes des ordres et nous on doit les suivre à la lettre !_

_-Je m'efforce de faire ce qui me semble être juste et le mieux pour vous ! rétorqua Leonardo._

_-Là, tu vois ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! T'es irrécupérable, pesta Raphael. C'est incroyable d'être aussi égoïste. » _

_Les deux poings serrés, Raphael arborait un regard impassible alors que Leo commençait à imiter sa posture. Un pesant silence emplit la pièce pendant quelques secondes, n'empêchant pourtant pas les deux aînés de se mitrailler du regard._

_-« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, soupira finalement Leonardo._

_-Ouais, bah il y a un truc que toi tu devrais comprendre. »_

_Raphael se rapprocha davantage de lui, les yeux rouges de colère, et serrant si fort ses dents qu'il crût qu'elles allaient se casser._

_-« On n'a pas besoin de toi. Je te déteste », articula-t-il. _

_Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur de Leo. Ne sachant que répondre, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, lesquels luisaient d'incompréhension et s'embuaient peu à peu. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et ses membres semblaient paralysés. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne rompe finalement le contact oculaire pour se retourner. Il resta dos à son frère quelques secondes, et il quitta le dojo, puis le repaire, en silence._

* * *

« _Je te déteste._ »

Il avait prononcé ces mots distinctement, et en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Sur l'instant, il le pensait. Il voulait le faire souffrir, tout comme Leonardo le faisait souffrir. Seul dans les égouts, il marchait déjà depuis dix longues minutes, ruminant chaque mot qui avait échappé à son contrôle. Il avait l'habitude de se disputer avec Leonardo, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles, des mots qu'il ne pensait même pas être capable de prononcer un jour. Il lui avait dit qu'il le détestait, mais il l'avait aussitôt regretté. Il savait qu'il y avait été fort, et que son frère ne méritait pas un tel jugement. Leonardo avait quitté le repaire, les yeux bas, et sans un mot. Rempli de remords, Raphael avait décidé d'attendre son retour pour s'expliquer, et surtout s'excuser. Mais Leonardo n'était jamais revenu. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la jeune tortue impétueuse s'inquiétait. Lorsque l'horloge du salon afficha finalement une heure du matin, Raphael entreprit de partir à sa recherche.

Il marchait toujours dans les égouts, lesquels résonnaient sous ses pas. S'il y avait un lieu où il pensait trouver son grand frère, c'était dans un petit endroit abandonné des égouts, à environ vingt minutes de marche du repaire. C'était loin et isolé, mais il savait que Leonardo aimait méditer là-bas lorsqu'il allait mal, ou tout simplement lorsqu'il était tourmenté. Il espérait le trouver là-bas, installé près du point d'eau en position du lotus, les yeux clos. Il l'imaginait le visage doux et reposé, comme s'il dormait debout. Raphael pensait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il était endormi quand il méditait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans « _l'antre de Leo_ » – comme il l'appelait – il ne le trouva pas assis en position du lotus. Leonardo était debout, le pied droit en avant et le dos légèrement courbé, comme s'il s'était arrêté en pleine marche. Il ne bougeait pas. Rassuré de l'avoir enfin trouvé, Raphael soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tu médites debout maintenant ? », sourit-il.

Il adorait taquiner son frère, que ce fut une mauvaise blague, ou simplement une gentille moquerie. Jamais l'aîné ne se vexait, il en riait souvent même. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Leonardo ne répondit pas, et plus les secondes passaient, plus le sourire de Raphael fondait. Le silence prolongé de son frère était inhabituel, si bien qu'il arborait dorénavant une grimace inquiète et sérieuse. Il se rappela brusquement le triste visage de son aîné, ainsi que ses yeux brillants. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, ni même de le voir. Peut-être que Raphael avait cassé quelque chose en lui, ce soir-là. Quelque chose de précieux et d'irréparable. Soudain inquiet, il avança vers son frère qui lui tournait le dos, toujours immobile.

-« Leo ?

-R-Raph … »

Sa voix était terriblement tremblante, et résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle reflétait la peur, l'inquiétude, mais surtout l'angoisse. Une profonde angoisse. Jamais Raphael n'avait entendu son frère si angoissé, terrorisé, et désemparé. Il comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il continua d'avancer vers Leonardo, faisant craquer un morceau de bois sous ses pas. Ce craquement fit réagir Leo qui trembla tout entier. Pourtant, il tâcha de rester immobile.

-« Reste où tu es ! », cria-t-il.

Déconcerté, Raphael s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, à deux ou trois mètres de son frère. Instinctivement, ses yeux rencontrèrent le sol humide de ce lieu délaissé, et son cœur de mit à battre crescendo. Il souhaitait se tromper, mais non. Cet endroit unique aux yeux de Leonardo était condamné par plusieurs mines qui étaient fixées au sol. Elles étaient de la taille d'une pomme, et une lumière rouge sang les décorait. Sans réfléchir, son regard parcourut la sombre pièce, et il recensa huit mines. Huit bombes. Crispé des orteils qu'au bout des doigts, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Leonardo restait planté là, telle une statue. « _Oh non. Ne me dites pas que … _», pensa-t-il. Inquiet et tremblant, il enjamba une mine avec précaution, puis il s'arrêta près de Leo, avant de se pencher pour regarder sous son pied droit, lequel était en avant. Ses yeux se gorgèrent d'eau alors qu'il se redressa pour se placer devant son frère, et finalement affronter son visage.

Leonardo fixait son pied droit avec horreur. Il était livide, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sa rugueuse peau émeraude. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il les serrait de temps à autre pour reprendre le contrôle, mais sa respiration était saccadée, et ses yeux brillaient d'une profonde et intense peur. Une peur dévastatrice. Ses articulations grinçaient par cette paralysie, et ses yeux étaient embués. La bouche entrouverte, il ne décollait pas son regard de son pied. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser qu'il l'avait posé sur une de ces mines, et plus de temps encore pour comprendre qu'il n'était désormais plus le seul en danger. Leonardo avait enclenché le détonateur, et le moindre mouvement brusque lui serait fatal. Le décompte avait commencé. Horrifié, il leva lentement ses yeux bleu océan vers son cadet, lequel ne semblait toujours pas réaliser.

-« Leo, tu –

-Va t'en », le coupa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de Raphael s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il se rapprocha de son frère.

-« Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-J'ai l'air de rire ? », hurla Leonardo, les yeux écarquillés.

Raphael ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une question à laquelle Leo ne demandait pas de réponse. Il lui ordonnait simplement de partir. La gorge du cadet se serra, et ses yeux obscurcis s'embuèrent à nouveau. Il était déboussolé, et la culpabilité commençait à le ronger. Aussi, ses muscles ne réagirent pas face à cet ordre.

-« Je n'irai nulle part », articula-t-il en affrontant ses yeux.

Paniqué, Leonardo serra davantage les dents.

-« Raph ! J-Je t'en supplie, pars … je … je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »

Délicatement, Raphael prit les mains tremblantes de son frère entre les siennes, et les pressa doucement. Leurs yeux embués ne se lâchaient pas, tandis que leurs mains viraient au rouge par leur force mutuelle.

-« Raph –

-Sh, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas trouver de solution si tu parles.

-Mais il n'y a aucune solution … », murmura Leo entre ses dents.

Leonardo voyait flou, si flou qu'il ferma lourdement ses paupières pour laisser couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Son corps trembla tout entier, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas bouger. Il avait déjà perdu la notion du temps, mais il était certain qu'au moins une heure s'était écoulée entre le moment où le détonateur avait été enclenché, et celui où Raph était arrivé. Ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, rapportant toute son attention sur son jeune frère qui était désormais autant en danger que lui. Impuissant, Raphael le regardait, les yeux plissés. Il ne pouvait que regarder son frère lutter, sans pouvoir lui porter secours. Les yeux clos et la tête basse, Leonardo se contenta de serrer davantage les mains de son frère.

-« J-Je sens cette chose sous mon pied … c'est un cauchemar, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je suis stupide … Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai mis le pied sur une mine ! cria-t-il.

-Leo, regarde-moi. »

Raphaël libéra – avec difficulté – ses doigts de l'emprise de ceux de Leonardo, et il emprisonna son visage inondé entre ses mains, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui. Le cœur de Raphael se déchirait. Il devait avertir sa famille, il le savait, car Donatello était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour aider son aîné. Cependant, aller au repaire et revenir lui aurait pris au moins trente minutes, et laisser Leonardo seul était une possibilité inenvisageable. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas aussi longtemps. Il était terrorisé par ce qui pourrait arriver pendant son absence. Finalement, Leo daigna séparer ses paupières et ses cils mouillés, pour rencontrer les yeux verts et brillants de Raphael. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien il avait de beaux yeux. Malgré la colère inépuisable de Raphael, ses yeux révélaient d'habitude l'amour et la joie qu'il dissimulait, mais, à cet instant, la peur et l'inquiétude les emplissaient.

-« Tout ira bien, je te le promets », susurra Raphaël, tentant de faire sonner ses mots convainquants.

Leonardo écarquilla ses yeux rougis, alors que Raphael lâcha lentement ses joues humides pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il fourra son visage dans le cou de Leonardo, lequel tentait de garder l'équilibre, surpris par cet élan d'affection. Raphael le serrait comme si ça vie en dépendait, et jamais il n'avait témoigné autant d'intérêt pour lui. Il avait l'habitude de le défier, de le détester. Mais non, il ne le détestait pas. Leo avait beau vivre avec lui, combattre avec lui, et s'entraîner avec lui, son frère restait un mystère à ses yeux.

-«Raphael, articula-t-il les yeux humides et grands ouverts. Je t'ordonne de partir.

-Tu sais que je me fiche de tes ordres, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

-Raph … », murmura Leo entre deux nouveaux sanglots.

Son frère était borné, et Leo détestait quand il lui tenait tête. Il détestait son caractère. Ce besoin d'avoir raison, et de constamment le défier fatiguait le jeune chef. Cependant, Raphael était le seul d'entre eux à réaliser la cruauté du monde qui les entourait, et à regarder les choses en face. Leonardo le respectait pour cela. Finalement, il répondit à son étreinte, et il enroula ses bras autour de sa carapace.

-« Je suis là, le rassura Raphaël. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Non, pars … Pars tant que tu le peux encore ! haussa-t-il le ton.

-Je regrette frérot, mais je t'ai déjà dis que je n'irai nulle part, soupira Raphael.

-Raph n-non ! S-S'il te plaît …, trembla Leo. Va t'en ! »

Perdu dans sa panique, Leonardo tremblait tout entier, et Raphael ne savait pas comment se faire entendre. Pour une fois, il voulait que son frère prenne en considération son point de vue. Le cadet soupira, puis il plaça une main derrière la tête de Leo pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

-« Leo, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu as toujours tout donné pour nous protéger, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour. Peu importe ce qu'il va arriver, je ne te lâcherai pas, chuchota Raph.

-N-Non … non ! Tu dois partir ! », hurla-t-il les yeux serrés.

Leonardo hurlait, gardant son visage inondé enfoui dans le cou de son frère. Mais Raphael ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit pas, non plus. Il gardait simplement les yeux fermés, déversant ses émotions muettes, et laissant couler ses premières larmes sur Leonardo, lesquelles roulaient sur sa peau en sueur.

-« Non, lâche-moi … n-ne fais pas ça … S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie... Je dois te p-protéger … J-Je t'en supplie … », répétait Leonardo.

Ses larmes brûlaient ses joues et ne cessaient de couler. Les minutes passaient, et il comprit que son acharnement ne servait à rien, car Raphael n'était pas décidé à partir, tout comme lui n'était pas en position de lui donner des ordres. Impuissant face au tempérament de son cadet, il finit par renoncer. Les larmes salées de Raphael se mélangeaient avec les gouttes de sueur de Leo, rendant sa peau collante. Bien qu'il souffrît, l'aîné autorisa son esprit à s'égarer, repensant à ses deux autres frères, et aux souvenirs qui étaient rangés dans un tiroir de sa mémoire. Dans le tiroir des souvenirs. Il se remémora les yeux ronds et joyeux de Michelangelo, mais aussi le visage reposé et limpide de Donatello. Il revivait les instants passés ensemble, les anniversaires, les blagues, mais aussi les entraînements et les combats. Son esprit tourmenté dessina alors le visage de Splinter. Leur père. Si seulement il pouvait s'enfuir … juste s'enfuir, et rentrer à la maison avec Raph.

Raphael. Toute son attention se recentra sur lui, alors que sa joue mouillée était collée contre la sienne. Il entendait son cœur battre au rythme du sien, et il sentait son souffle sur sa peau fiévreuse. De temps à autre, il l'entendait avaler sa salive, avec bien du mal, probablement parce que sa gorge devenait sèche. Tout comme la sienne. Néanmoins, Raphael semblait calme.

Le temps s'écoulait, et les jambes de l'aîné s'engourdirent, las de soutenir son corps de plus en plus lourd et instable. Ses mains moites glissaient le long de la carapace de Raphael, et il peinait de plus en plus à s'y agripper. Il avait mal, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'écrouler. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il luttait, mais il imaginait que ce fussent des heures. Le temps lui-même n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Demeurer immobile et debout devenait un véritable calvaire, malgré ses entraînements intensifs. Les articulations de ses genoux grinçaient, et ses jambes faillirent lâcher à plusieurs reprises, mais Raphaël était là pour l'empêcher de tomber. Les heures qui suivirent furent longues et silencieuses, bien que les deux frères souffrissent terriblement. Seuls des gémissements de douleur de l'un et l'autre perçaient ce terrifiant silence. Aucun des deux ne parlait, refusant d'admettre que ce cauchemar n'avait aucune issue.

-« Comment tu te sens ? murmura finalement Raphaël.

-Ne t'inquiète pas … », déglutit Leo.

Le silence fut à nouveau maître, et Leonardo l'écoutait attentivement. C'était un silence magnifique et reposant qui le réconfortait, comme le ferait une douce berceuse. Mais la voix de son jeune frère le fit vibrer une seconde fois.

-« Écoute Leo. Pour ce que je t'ai dit avant … tu sais … quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi et tout ça. Je … enfin … je veux que tu saches que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je sais que tout ce que je peux faire ou dire ne changera rien, mais j–

-Je te pardonne », chuchota Leonardo, les yeux clos.

Lorsque ces trois simples mots résonnèrent à son oreille, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Raph. Il serra davantage son frère, si bien que Leo eut du mal à respirer correctement. Raphael avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et l'entendre chercher ses mots pour s'excuser faisait sourire Leonardo. Il savait que Raph culpabilisait, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, car une partie de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là était juste. Leonardo souffrait de cela. Il aurait dû se rendre compte du malaise de son frère. Il aurait dû essayer de le comprendre, et jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de se racheter. Leonardo s'en voulait profondément, lui aussi. Si seulement il n'avait pas quitté le repaire … Si seulement il n'avait pas mis le pied sur cette fichue mine ! Chacun d'eux aurait tout donné pour changer le passé. Malheureusement, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi.

Au-dessus d'eux, les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent la grille de la bouche d'égout – qui était si haute qu'elle semblait à des kilomètres d'eux – et Leonardo leva les yeux pour admirer la lumière d'un nouveau jour. Il esquissa un sourire, puis il referma ses lourdes paupières pour reposer son menton sur l'épaule de son cadet. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quand Raphael le sentit s'affaisser, il enleva ses bras et les passa avec précaution autour de sa carapace, alors que Leo enroula les siens autour de sa nuque pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui. Même si Raphael souffrait du poids de son frère, il refusait de le lâcher. Il donnerait toute son énergie pour lui. Brusquement, la jambe gauche de Leonardo céda, et son pied droit supporta à lui seul son corps, alors que Raphael le portait presque pour qu'il n'y eût pas trop de poids sur la mine. Le cadet trembla, et poussa un gémissement.

-« Leo j– … je vais bientôt lâcher, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, presqu'étouffé par la douleur.

-Moi aussi », murmura Leonardo à bout de forces.

Raphael était épuisé, mais il avait une surprenante volonté d'esprit. Malgré qu'il eût passé les six dernières heures à le soutenir, il savait qu'il ne serait plus longtemps en état de porter son grand frère, et il espérait secrètement que quelqu'un vînt à leur secours. Il l'espérait, même s'il savait que personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient dans cet endroit abandonné. Ils étaient seuls. Il l'ignorait, mais comme Leo avant lui, ses pensées convergèrent vers sa famille. Il imaginait Donatello, encore endormi sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et Michelangelo ronflant comme une locomotive. Son esprit dessina également Splinter, endormi devant la tasse de tisane au jasmin qu'il ne terminait jamais. Ces pensées le firent sourire, bien qu'il n'eût aucune raison de le faire. Après quelques secondes d'égarement, il ramena son attention sur le seul frère qu'il avait dans ses bras, et qu'il aurait à jamais. La respiration de Leonardo était bruyante, et Raph sentait encore ses larmes s'engouffrer dans sa carapace et rouler le long de sa peau. Ses yeux rougis se plissèrent, alors qu'il appuya sa tête contre celle de Leo. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues humides et collantes, tandis qu'il épuisait ses dernières forces, les yeux fermés.

-« J-Je t'aime Leo. »

Leonardo ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et frémit. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre un « _je t'aime_ » de la bouche de son cadet, plus encore, il ne pensait pas que ces trois simples mots auraient autant de force. Il esquissa un sourire, et, après quelques secondes, il murmura sur son épaule.

-« Je t'aime Raph. »

Les yeux lourds et fatigués de Raphaël se refermèrent, alors qu'il relâcha sa tête pour laisser sa joue retomber sur l'épaule de son frère. Non, il ne le détestait pas. Il l'aimait, et rien ne changerait ça. Lentement, Leonardo chercha le long pan rouge et abîmé du masque de Raphael, lequel retombait le long de sa carapace, et il l'enroula entre ses doigts pour s'y accrocher. Il était terrifié, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se sentait coupable que Raphael soit resté auprès de lui, et il refusait d'abandonner, pour lui. Son esprit ne voulait rien lâcher, mais son corps ne lui obéissait simplement plus.

-« Je suis d-désolé … », murmura Leo.

Raphael n'était plus capable de le soutenir lorsqu'il s'effondra complètement. Sa jambe droite céda, et Leonardo s'écroula sur l'épaule de Raphael, lequel bascula en arrière sous le poids de son frère. À bout de force, Raphael tomba sur la carapace, laquelle craqua lourdement suite à l'impact, et Leo s'effondra sur lui. Dès l'instant où le pied de Leonardo se sépara de la mine, la lumière rouge qui la décorait clignota deux fois, et un bruit assourdissant retentit dans les égouts, lequel bruit fut accompagné de flammes. Les huit autres mines se déclenchèrent, les unes après les autres, et elles incendièrent « _l'antre de Leo_ ».

_Cette nuit fut terrible, pourtant, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout._

_À la seconde où ils s'étaient écroulés au sol, lors de cette ultime seconde, ils sourirent, apaisés et libérés de la douleur._

* * *

_Donc... quel est votre ressenti ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Comme pour ma première histoire, je suis évidemment ouverte à toute critique. Laissez un review s'il vous plaît, ça m'aidera encore et toujours à m'améliorer. Je vous aime, et à bientôt !_

_**Hiveen**._

_**P.S **: oui j'ai supprimé la suite que j'avais écrite, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Cette histoire est beaucoup mieux comme one-shot._


End file.
